Mai's Turn!
by Holy Shadows
Summary: Just thought Mai needed some attention. Mai: Yeah! I want some attention! I want some...mouth gets covered Oh an Mai gets a Millennium Item! Please R&R.
1. Romantic Vacation

{…..} Yugi to Yami 

{{…..}} Yami to Yugi

[…..] Ryou to Bakura

[[…..]] Bakura to Ryou

Ch.1 Romantic Vacation 

"Hey Joey let's go to Egypt for a romantic vacation," said Mai one day when Joey was taking her out for shopping.

"Sure!" he nodded in agreement. Their friends peeked at them between the gaps of many people walking by, they grinned to each other evilly. Tristan's eyes sparkled in excitement, "Why don't we…" he began. Later on that day, Joey and Mai went to get their tickets for their trip next day, as did Yugi and his friends. Everyone went home filled with excitement that night, barely having the patience to wait another night for their trip to Egypt. But Mai had a weird feeling bugging her all night. She tried to shrug it off, but it wouldn't go away…after what seemed like hours, she finally drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber. In her dream, she saw an Egyptian teen staring at her in the shadows, the jewelry he was wearing looked like it was even heavier than him, but Mai didn't care. The look he gave her showed no expression. No joy, anger, disappointment…nothing. Now she was nervous. Approaching him cautiously, she narrowed her eyes to get a good look, but all she managed to see the whole time was only his lifeless crimson eyes fixed upon her own. At the same time, she also saw something glinting in his hand. Then suddenly, he walked forward towards Mai who panicked and screamed then did what almost every girl would do. She started scratching him madly, not caring where her nails dug into him.

"Ouch!" Yami yelped in his soul room. He gripped his arm tightly. {*yawn* Yami? You okay?}

{{Err…yes.}}

{Why'd you scream like that?}

{{I was…never mind. Just go back to sleep, I'm fine}}

{OK…} Yugi fell back asleep immediately. Next morning they all hurried off to the airport. Yugi left behind a note for his grandpa since he forgot to tell him he was going to Egypt. Sitting down, he scribbled a short message to his grandfather:

            Grandpa,

            Sorry I forgot to tell you but I'm going to Egypt this morning with Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Bakura. Take care of yourself!

                                                                                                                                                            Yugi

The plane was crowded with people. Luckily Mai and Joey didn't sit near the gang, or they would be as they call 'busted' for sure. The five agreed not too attract attention and made sure their so-called 'future victims' wouldn't be able to spot them. The plane took off after the talk about safety stuff. Mai and Joey held close to each other gazing out the window then fell asleep imagining themselves having marriage in heaven alive and oblivious to whatever was happening around them. A short while ago, a flight attendant came over to offer some drinks for the couple who ignored her. Holding back some anger she asked with a louder voice, but still no use. Then she got mad and practically shouted. The people sitting nearby stared when Mai turned around to face her and muttered something like "let's go to Hawaii" sleepily. The flight attendant grumbled and stomped off cursing under her breath. Meanwhile, the group sent Serenity and Bakura to do some video taping of Mai and Joey.

"So romantic," said Serenity dreamily gazing upon the ceiling.

"Uhuh…we're gonna have lots of fun blackmailing them with this video," Bakura replied patting his video camera excitedly.

"Hey I thought you only liked treasure and gold. Not blackmailing!"

"What I never do, is not something I hate to do." Serenity raised an eyebrow then turned back to spying on the dreaming couple.

"Excuse me," the flight attendant asked politely, "what are you two doing here blocking the washroom's entrance?" the two friends looked at the flight attendant and FINALLY realized they accidentally sneaked up to the washroom when they noticed the long line up behind them. Both sweat dropped and moved away returning to Yugi, Tea and Tristan to add some new ideas for their big plan. Sometime later, the plane landed and they were in Egypt.

"Oh shit!" Tristan smacked his head.

"What is it?" Tea inquired.

"I forgot!"

"Where's our hotel?" asked Yugi.

"Exactly what I forgot!" Tristan shot back.

"Who cares," said Ryou, "let's just follow Joey and his dear girlfriend to wherever they're staying. Then we'll stay at the same place."

"Great plan!" they all agreed. Around 11:00 am, everyone arrived safely at their new hotel and checked in. Ryou, Yugi and Tristan stayed in the same room while Tea and Serenity stayed in another. When it was time for supper, the friends followed their target to a nearby restaurant wearing disguises. (Tea, Tristan and Ryou: Old people, Yugi and Serenity: very young kids). In the restaurant, Joey attempted to kiss Mai but she smacked him suddenly and his face landed on the floor.

"Oh dear me!" Mai cried, "Joey! I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?" Joey mumbled in dizziness. A few people help my Mai pull Joey back to his seat as Mai apologized over and over again. One of the few people told Mai Joey got the message but she glared back at the person and waved him off. Joey sat stunned in his seat thinking Mai was mad at him.

"Err…Mai?" Mai's head snapped around, "Sorry…"

"Hmm? Joey? For what? I should be the one apologizing," she said.

"Weren't you angry at me?" asked Joey hesitantly. Mai shook her head.

"Actually…" she started, "I was…embarrassed. A bright shade of red appeared on her face as Joey's jaw dropped open and eyes widened.

"You were ONLY embarrassed? Talk about dangerous wo…"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Mai hissed before he finished, now she was angry. Joey put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry I didn't mean it!" after a bit of explaining Mai forgave him then proceeded to apologizing herself. When they both finished their plates, Mai used her nosed to move a large red cherry in front of Joey.

"Eat," she ordered 'nicely'.

"Hey! Isn't the boyfriend supposed to do that??" Tristan whispered angrily a few tables away.

"Well…you won't believe how much women have changed today…" Tea stated. She winked at Serenity who winked back. Just then Joey remembered he told the waiter to put small present he bought inside the large cherry. "Oh boy…" he thought. If Mai found out she would be angry, because he would be eating the cherry when Mai was supposed to do so! "What to do…what to do…" Ideas chased each other around his head, but none made sense. Then he came to an only solution…swallow the damn thing! A clinging sound was heard in his mouth. Luckily, Mai didn't hear it and continued watching her lover closely. In the end, Joey barely managed to swallow whatever he bought for Mai and made a painful smile. The two left the restaurant followed by Yugi and friends wondering what was wrong with Joey. They returned to the hotel and went to sleep in their suites. Not too faraway a figure lurked within the shadows of a tall branch; _it won't be long…soon you will…OW! _It cried as it tripped over the branch and landed face first onto the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee…I am so evil. Please review please! *sob* my last attempts for writing fics completely failed themselves…oh well…thanks for reading!


	2. BUSTED!

Ch.2 BUSTED!!!!

Next Morning Mai awoke panting with fear. She had the same dream again…and did the exact same thing to the strange Egyptian teen she saw in her dream…SCRATCHED HIM LIKE HELL!!!! (sorry I'm a bit on sugar high right now…) Mai sat up sweating and slightly shaking as she went to take her morning bath. A little later Joey woke up too. Mai came out of the bathroom and they went down to get breakfast together. Yugi, Tea and the rest of the gang were already waiting there for them. Tristan yawned loudly, getting a couple of stares from a few people nearby. Tea silenced him with a violent move of her hand in mid-air.

"But Tea…I'm tired…*yawn*," Tristan's eyelids began to drop.

"Well duh! We can't miss our targets!"

"But Tea…" Yugi chimed in, "you woke us up at 5:00 am and it's like 10:00 am right now. We just lost 5 hours of 'beauty' sleep that wasn't necessary!" Tea cocked an eyebrow.

"o.0 Beauty sleep…right…"

"Hey look! They're leaving!" said Serenity tugging at Tristan's shirt, and so, they followed. After a long taxi ride they arrived in Cairo where there were many people and shops everywhere. (I've never been to Egypt, so tell me if I get anything wrong) Of course, Mai went ballistic like she was on sugar-high, running about, scanning all the shops in the area.

"Shopping," she repeated, "my favorite hobby! Besides…winning a duel of course…" The exact same thing happened to Serenity and Tea that they almost ran straight into Mai and Joey! 

"Watch it!" Tristan warned them angrily. The two ignored him. They looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"SHOPPING TIME!" and they ran off into the crowd of people.

"This is just great," Tristan smacked his head, "we've just lost two members in our already very small prank club-"

"Make that three!" Ryou interrupted, "hey! Wait for me!" he rushed off after the two girls.

"I always thought he had some girl cells in him. *sigh* what are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno," Yugi replied, "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Err…not at the moment…." Meanwhile, Joey was already carrying let's see…HEAVY bags under his arm.

"Uh…Mai?" he groaned, "can we um…rest for a while?"

"No way Joey! A girl needs exercise in shopping for at least 6 hours each day!"

"6 HOURS? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO KEEP THIS UP FOR THAT LONG?" Mai gave him the puppy-dog eyes. He became quiet immediately.

"Whoa…poor Joey," stated Tristan from behind some people, "and poor us too…at least we won't have to CARRY bags for 6 hours." Someone suddenly poked his shoulder gently. Tea, Serenity and 'Ryou' stood behind them with several large bags under their arms.

"On second thought…" Tristan mumbled before Tea and Serenity dumped their packages onto his head then headed off in search for more shops. Yugi sat still like a statue beside Tristan hoping 'Ryou' wouldn't notice him and have the same ending as Tristan, 'Ryou' turned to him, "Uh oh…" he thought, but to his surprise, 'Ryou didn't dump his packages on him, instead, he started groaning in annoyance.

"Bakura?!" Tristan and Yugi said in unison.

"Whazzup?" He replied.

"I thought you hated shopping!" asked Yugi.

"Yeah well Ryou's shopping not me. And guess what?"

"What?"

"HE'S MAKING ME CARRY ALL HIS STUFF WHILE HE CHOOSES THEM IN HIS SOUL ROOM!!!!! WHAT KINDA LIGHT IS HE? I'M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND! BUT HIS DARK SIDE! HIS MASTER! AN EVIL BEING! THE ONE SUPPOSED TO BE GIVING HIM ORDERS! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!!!!" Luckily Mai and Joey were too faraway to have heard his shouting, but the people nearby did, and all eyed him cautiously like he was about to explode any second.

"Well he could make a good girlfriend is he was a girl…" Tristan suggested.

"WELL HE'S NOT!"

"Um…okay…I think Tristan gets the message Bakura…can you stop shouting now?" 

Back to Tea and Serenity…

"Wow!"

"Prettty!"

"Cool!"

"I feel like I'm in Paris!"

"Or dreamland!"

"Excuse me ladies," the manager interrupted, "but if you two are GOING to buy something, will it trouble you to err…pick them a little…faster?"

"Ugh," Tea repeated pointing to herself sarcastically "is that the way you treat pretty female customers such as Moi?" 

"And her friend here too?" Serenity chimed in. The manager sweat dropped, "this is gonna take pretty long…" he thought. Seven hours later when the sun was already setting, all the male member of the mini prank club including Joey hauled their girl's 'luggages' as they slowly returned to get a taxi back to their hotel. "That's it," all the boys said mentally to themselves, "NEVER go into a large city on vacation with ANY girls." Then Mai paused.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you," she gazed into his eyes, "for accompanying me on this wonderful trip."

"No prob," said a tired Joey. Mai edged herself closer, then Joey was wide awake.

"You know," she said in a convincing tone, "maybe I shouldn't be so shy about kissing…" Joey turned bright red. Their lips were getting closer when…

Tristan was already half asleep, he barely kept up with the group with his eyelids getting heavier by the second, drooping over his eyes. His vision was blurry, limbs tired and weary. Unknown to him, letting his tired limbs lead him behind the group would be his final mistake as a member of the prank club he started himself. There was suddenly a sharp "Miaow!" and he tripped over a small cat, falling onto his friends. The group tumbled into a large pile of garbage as they struggled to get free. This caused a lot of noise, attracting all the attention around their quiet and peaceful environment. Joey and Mai looked over then spotted them but didn't recognize who they were since it was so dark. They walked over and offered them a hand when they saw who they were! 

"WTF???" Joey gasped in surprise, along with Mai. Both turned red completely, yet they FURIOUS!  Tristan looked up shyly, knowing they were in DEEP TROUBLE!

"Um…hi!" he greeted in the best cheerful tone he could manage. The coupled only glared with their arms crossed. One by one, Tea, Yugi, Serenity and Ryou struggled free and noticed they were caught by their own targets.

"Sis??! You two???" Joey asked, all pissed off.

"Yeah…sorry bro…I just thought…"

"IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO BLACKMAIL US AFTER SNEAKING BEHIND MAI AND MY BACKS WITH VIDEO-CAMERAS HUH??" Serenity started sobbing. That softened Joey a bit up, he bent down to comfort his sister.

"Alright, we won't punish you…" he said comfortingly. Serenity grinned under her covered face…she actually got off the hook! (Serenity's not my fav character incase you think so!) Yugi tried the same thing and Mai let him off too! (Mai: He's so cute! A/N: Lucky I don't have a crush on him… Mai: Hey! Is that an insult??)

"Now," an evil smile played on Mai's lips as she cracked her knuckles. Tea made puppy-dog eyes. "Uhun, you're not getting off the hook this time hun."

"Dammit!" Tea thought, "can't copy Serenity's example!" Mai then proceeded to drag the three prank club members as she followed Joey to the taxi.

"M-Mai?" Tristan asked, "What are you going to do with us? Like um…the consequences??" Mai just continued to smile evilly.

"The fun hasn't even started yet, so why ask? Besides, you won't want to know the consequences before we get back to the hotel…you'll love them, trust me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh oh…what have Tristan, Tea and Ryou gotten themselves into?? Oh boy…it usually doesn't mean good when Mai's so happy about a punishment…now THAT is bad…please review!


	3. FINALLY something serious

Ch.3 FINALLY something serious 

Ryou groaned loudly. So far, he, Tea and Tristan had to make Joey and Mai supper, clean their clothes, wash the dishes, get them groceries, carry their bags during shopping, find them any good entertainment, carry their towels, do whatever they ordered (even disgusting stuff but not mushy!) and practically be treated as slaves except they don't get beaten up and that kind of stuff. They were forced to listen due to their punishment. Yugi and Serenity on the other hand had the best time of their lives since they got off the hook. Joey took care of Serenity carefully along with Mai caring for Yugi. The two made sure their 'sweet little angels' would be extremely happy all the time, treating them like the king and queen of the world. Mai's dream of the Egyptian in shadows had been continuously bothering her every night although she didn't talk about it. Everyday she would wonder why it kept bugging her nonstop, it was really irritating to tell the truth, but her curiosity about the dream still hung onto her making her want to find the truth about it. Joey noticed her spacing out in thought during the last few days, once she would have gotten herself hit by a car in the middle of the road if Joey hadn't pushed her. Now he was worried, why was Mai spacing out in thought like that these days? She doesn't have a Yami like Yugi to talk to…

"Mai?" he asked during the seventh night of Ryou and the other's punishment.

"What is it Joey?"

"I just wanted to ask…"

"Hmm?"

"Well you see, I've noticed you acting kinda strange lately, especially when you almost got hit by that car. And you also don't seem to have so much interest in skipping around the shops on the streets anymore. Is there something wrong? Something you want to tell me?" Mai blinked in a fake-curious face.

"What are you talking about? I was just…tired…that's all…"

"Are you sure?" Mai nodded. "All right then…" Joey got up to leave, "if there's anything you want to tell me…"

"Don't worry. I'll come to you immediately," she winked. Joey smiled and walked off to his own room. Mai sighed heavily…_if only I could tell…would they even believe me?_

"That's it!" Tristan roared, "I've had enough of this slave work! Our punishment should have been over for at least a century by now!!! Come on people! Time for a rebellion barrage!!" Rou and Tea were sleeping peacefully beside him. He looked down angrily and stomped off by himself cursing heavily under his breath. "Buncha slackers…" Then he saw Mai asleep on the sofa. He rubbed his hands evilly…_payback time…_Tristan filled up a bucket full of water and stood in front of Mai, _Now…this is for all the misery you caused me…consider yourself lucky its just this…_the same dream got its grip on Mai again, and she attempted the same ending and succeeded. But she ended up scratching the bucket instead of the figure when she awoke. The buket toppled over and spilled onto Tristan.

"ACK!" Tristan yelled. Mai screamed and Joey came running.

"Mai? Mai! Are you okay???" they saw Tristan.

"Dammit. Back fired," he choked out. The couple growled and chased him around the room. Joey wrestled him to the floor while Mai began hitting him madly. Yugi and Serenity darted into the room along with Ryou and Tea. An all out catfight began as they too joined in to aid their allies. (Mai, Joey, Yugi, Serenity vs Tea, Ryou, Tristan) A light knock unheard over the cat war came from the door. "Housekeeping! Hello? Is anyone in there? Hello…???? Grr…ahh screw it…" the sound of footsteps slowly drifted away…Back inside the cat war, Tristan and Joey had a tight grip on each other's hair. Mai had her hands full with Tea while Bakura took over to fight Yugi and Serenity so he could make sure Ryou wasn't going to make him take him to the hospital again. A big cloud of (anime) dust surrounded the fighting group as Ryou cheered happily in his soul room.

[[SHUT THE *BEEP!* UP RYOU!!!]]

[But I'm just cheering you on!]

[[WELL I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH IT SO STOP THAT!]]

[Go Bakura go! Go Bakura go! *takes out puffy stuff cheerleaders use and starts waving them in air*]

[[You know Ryou, I don't think you're really my reincarnation]]

[Why not? I mean who else can it be?]

[[Bet it's a girl. A VERY girlish girl too]]

[Yay! I'm a girl! Go Bakura go! Thanks a lot Bakura! I love being a girl!]

[*sweat drop and…* ]

"OW!"

"Gotch'ya!" Yugi punched his fist in the air with Serenity cheering beside him.

"WHY YOU TWO LITTLE BRATS…" the two backed off. Bakura sent them ferocious glares and leaped over to plant another attack. Joey and Mai saw this so they finished off both their enemies with one kick (ever notice all the good guys in shows or video games almost always takes a long time to fight a few weaker enemies but can finish them all with one tiny attack when it's time to go?) then dashed up to Bakura, pinned him to the ground, and pummeled him like a sand bag. Bakura's attempts of fighting back proved useless as Mai and Joey teamed up and finished him off with their "love punch" (a couple holding a dance position hitting their enemy with the two hands held together). The tomb-robber slumped to the floor, unconscious. Ryou didn't dare take over yet, unless he wanted be punched in the face too. 

"We win!" said Joey brightly.

"Grr…"

"Come on Trsitan…cheer up!"

"We've been treated like your slaves during the past few days, and now you're telling US to cheer up? You've been putting us through hell incase you haven't noticed yet!!" he shot back. His best friend put on his innocent grin.

"Well since I enjoyed that last victory you're all of the hook now. Bye bye!" Ryou took over and stormed out the hotel room with Tea and Tristan.

"Shall we go to sleep my dear?" Joey asked politely.

"Why not?"

Mai's dream 

In her dream, Mai saw the teen again. _Who are you?? _She kept asking, but the teen didn't seem to have heard her, he just stood motionless like a statue until Mai got close enough. "No way hun," Mai said, "you're getting close to me this time. Cause I'm ready for you!" she charged at him in attempt to attack him. He dodged easily hit Mai hard on the gut. "Owww…." She moaned painfully, "at least SOMETHING different is happening now…" her knees hit the ground but she managed to keep herself conscious, waiting for the next blow. To her surprise, the young Egyptian, face still covered in shadows held a tiny golden object leveled to her eyes for her to see. The golden surface sparkled brightly under the dim light, Mai realized what it was immediately. _Another Millennium Item! But why? And…what exactly is it? So small…_a hand pushed Mai backwards so she looked up and saw…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YAMI???"

"OW! That hurts my ear ya know!" Yami grunted, holding both his ears painfully.

"B-But…how? Why?? Wait a minute…why didn't you just talk to me in like, reality…? You're not trying to…"

"OF COURSE NOT! (A/N: I'll leave that to your imagination…) I wouldn't even want to think about it…anyways, about two months ago, the gods visited me in my dream and told me it was time to regain an important person to me from ancient Egypt by returning to her, the eighth millennium item… And this person happens to be you, Mai Valentine. By the way this is just an illusion." Mai could only stand there in shock, gaping at him as the item in his hand flashed and disappeared.

"What Millennium Item is it??? And…why am I important to you back in ancient Egypt?"

"But unfortunately," Yami answered, "I don't know what the heck it is, and I don't know what the heck's goin' on either," he said proudly. Mai collapsed beside him, anime-style.

"So the great pharaoh doesn't even remember the millennium items he himself specifically ordered to be made? How embarrassing…" Mai cocked an eyebrow. Yami growled in anger. 

"Hey it's not my fault! Who told them to seal my soul away in order to save the shadow realm?! Thanks to THEM, I've lost a large amount of pleasant memories and great powers!"

"Actually, Mr. Great pharaoh. YOU ordered them to do it."

"I did?"

"Of course. You told me and the others that like…ages ago." Yami smacked his head, "Oh…right…I did…"

"Then do you know where the real item is?" 

"I have no idea," replied Yami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And once again, another chapter of mine, ending in suspense. I know this chapter wasn't too funny, but I just HAD to add something serious…plz R&R….


	4. Joey Gets Attacked!

**Ch.4 Joey gets attacked!**

"Screw this," Mai said. Yami turned around.

"This is serious Mai, who knows what kind of powers this Millennium Item holds? And what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands??" Mai lowered her head in thought.

"Hmm…that's a problem…but right now, I wanna go back to sleep!"

"You are actually sleeping ya know," Yami stated. He looked at her walking around impatiently. "Hey Mai," she looked up, "promise you won't talk about any of this unless the both of us are in this dream…just to make sure no one else knows about it."

"What about Yugi then?"

"I'll let him know soon…"

"Alright. NOW CAN I GO BACK TO SLEEP???? I MEAN OUT OF THIS DREAM????"

"OK fine" Yami waved his hand and Mai disappeared. In the morning, the group forgave each other and booked a tour where they will be going into an ancient tomb in the evening. The friends stayed in their hotel rooms during the whole morning, right after they ate lunch, they assembled in the lobby waiting for the tour bus to go pick them up. The group climbed onto the bus with a few other tourists and the bus sped off towards their destination.

"Which tomb will we be going?" 'Ryou' inquired anxiously.

"So you'll know which tomb to rob once we get there?" Yami said without thinking. The tone in Ryou's voice clearly belonged to Bakura's. Who else in their group besides maybe Yugi would be so interested in knowing which and what kind of tomb they will be going to? Especially one that has not been raided by tomb robbers in the past. He grumbled unhappily then went back to staring out the window. Some time later they arrived. The tour guide led the tourists into the tomb and guided them through the trail inside. After about 20 minutes he paused and announced if they were to go farther it would be dangerous.

"Awwwwwww….." 'Ryou' complained, "I wanted to go further!"

"Can't sorry."

"Come on! We paid you!" 'Ryou' (or Bakura) protested.

"But I also have the responsibility to keep my customers safe!" Then they heard a small 'crack'.

"Uh…you don't suppose this tomb is gonna cave in on us do ya?" Tristan asked shakily. Turned out, nothing fell on them so they all sighed in relief. Little did they know, the fun was just beginning…'Ryou' stomped back into the line of tourists as they headed back quickly. The tour guide seemed desperate to get back out of the tomb somehow. He was sweating and panting heavily, at the same time, his face showed a frightened expression. Something was going to happen, Yami knew it when he saw that guide. But really, what is it? A cold chill ran down everyone's spine as they hurried along quietly. Then, it happened. The same cracking noise was heard again, but only louder and more than once this time. The group turned around for a backwards glance, just to see their worst tomb tour nightmare. They were staring face-to-face directly at a whole army of mummy statues crowding the narrow dark passage! One particular 'mummy' was covered in a large cloak, it stood in front of all the others indicating it was the leader.

"RUN!" the tour guide screamed.

"Like we need someone to tell us that!" someone yelled back angrily, "I want my money back!" 

Unfortunately, the mummies caught up, but they just stomped over the frightened running crowd following their leader straight to their target. Tea almost fainted as Bakura, Tristan, Mai and Yugi yelled out, "JOEY!!!!!!"  Joey's head snapped around to answer only to be knocked down by the leaping army of mummies. "ACK! EWWW!!! GET OFF ME! AGHH!!! I'M SUFFOCATING!!!! I'm kgh…" his voice faded within the group of attackers. An odd thing happened though, for some bizarre reason, the leader ordered the rest of the mummies to stand aside while it started beating up Joey with his fists like two man fighting. It kept swearing at Joey in Egyptian no one could understand, except Yami and Bakura who sat totally confused in their soul rooms hearing Egyptian sentences such as "WHY YOU LIL' B**** YA STOLE MAH DEAREST F******…." (A/N: OK…I think that'll be enough swear words for now, I don't wanna change the rating even though I turned the swear words into stars) The tourists and their guide had disappeared, only Joey's friend remained watching their friend get beaten up while their minds ran blank.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL…OW! WAITING *OW!* FOR????? *OW! *" screamed Joey. They finally seemed to respond. Mai grabbed her bag and began hitting the mummy madly while Tristan wrestled it down. The other mummies tried helping but Yami took over Yugi along with Bakura taking over Ryou and they combined their powers to create a barrier, blocking them from their leader. Tristan managed to knock down the leader mummy giving Mai a chance to drag away his unconscious friend. Mai looked over at the groaning 'mummy', it was staring at her with longing eyes that were barely visible beneath the dark shadows under its cloak. She swung her head around and tried to ignore them. The gang ran for their lives, following the same trail they took to get into the tomb to get out. Soon they found the exit and dashed out. Joey was immediately sent off to the hospital while everyone went to get their money back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down people!" the tour guide shouted.

"We want our money back!"

"Yeah!"

"Right now!"

"This instant!"

"Er..sorry but…" the guide started.

"Ain't got any? Well then we'll beat it outta you!"

"NOOOO!!!! PLEEAASE!! STOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!" the tourists stampeded over him.  
  


Back to the hotel…

Mai lay wide-awake on her bed still thinking about the mummy staring at her. She ran over the memories of the strange events lately. _Is there something wrong with me? Am I hallucinating? _She thought. A single tear ran down her face as she fell asleep.

Mai's Dream

"Hey Yami."

"Hmm? You seem depressed. Problem?"

"About that leader mummy today…"

"Oh that…"

"Do you know…what it was saying?"

"It was swearing at Joey in Egyptian."

"But why would it Yami?"

"Dunno. All I know is it said Joey stole something dear to it…or whatever it was saying, I don't know…didn't make sense." Yami crossed his arms. Mai scratched her head, she looked at her feet.

"What I'm really worried about is…well…that mummy…it gave me this weird look. You don't think…it was after me do you?"

"That is possible," replied Yami.

"B-But what did I do???"

"I dunno."

"I'm serious! I could be cursed!"

"Calm down. Look, we've already wasted a lot of time. We are here to talk about your lost Millennium Item and why you were important to me. *sigh* I just hope you're not another queen or something…"

"But don't you think I'm a bit too old for you?"

"How about…the other way around? You _do _realize I'm over 4000 years old don't you?" said Yami.

"Oh…right. I forgot." She paced around the area, "so, so far we know about me being important to you when you were still Pharaoh and I have a powerful but lost Millennium Item. And we have to find it before someone bad gets their grubby hands on it." Mai stated.

"Yes."

"And neither of us have any idea where or what that item is."

"Actually…did I mention it was a trinket?"

"I…hey why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Cuz I forgot." Yami said without thinking.

"Grr…some great pharaoh you are…the stuff you say don't even go through your brain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Bakura's got a SISTER?

Hehe…sorry I haven't been updating, it's cuz I had this harmony exam earlier that wouldn't stop "eating" my time. But it's over now and I'm…FREE AT LAST!!!!!! THANK THE GODS!!!! FREE AT LAST!!!!!!!!!! By the way, hey there Rita! Of course I remember you! Thanks for the review! *wink* FREE AT LAST!!!!!!

Mai: *bonks her on the head* Now onto the fic.

****

**Ch.5 Bakura's got a…SISTER???????   **

Joey was the first one who woke up the next morning. He felt sick…for some reason. Something in his stomach was seriously giving him a bad stomachache and he did NOT like it.  Massaging his stomach gently, he stumbled into the washroom.  

~*~

Ryou tossed around in his bed violently.  Meanwhile Bakura slapped him hard on the back of his mind trying to wake him up.

[[WAKE UP YA *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*]] Finally Bakura decided to materialize beside his light so he could slap Ryou back to reality physically, and he did.

"GET UP NOW YOU FAT-LAZY-SLUGGISH-NASTY-WEAK-HORRIBLE-UGLY-DISGUSTING-FILTHY-LETHARGIC-COUCH POTATO-USELESS-PEA-HEADED-UNATHLETIC RIFFRAFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Bakura. (A/N: Hee hee…^_^ got that off a friend…gotta give her some credit…^_^)

Ryou's Dream…

"You can't catch me!" the Change of Heart (will be called CH) teased her "boyfriend" mockingly.  (A/N: Thought this was another bad dream eh? o.^)

"Oh yes I can!" Ryou appeared behind her and knocked her down playfully. "Gotch'ya!" CH giggled under him on the soft grass.

"Guess you're a lot better than I thought!"

"OW!" Ryou suddenly put a hand on his cheek. CH stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My cheek….I think someone's slapping me in reality."

"No doubt who that is. Your yami 100%" Ryou nodded.

"Sure hope I'll see you again sometime…" he thought sadly knowing she was only a dream. He watched her fade slowly as the image of Bakura's red-hot face replaced it.

"THANK RA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Bakura practically screamed as he leapt up and started dancing like a lunatic. Ryou sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. And then he noticed, a quick flash of silver had just vanished from the corner of his eyesight.  His head snapped towards the window where it had been.  There was nothing. Strange. Bakura was so absorbed into his dance of joy to notice any of this so Ryou forgot about him and went to the washroom to brush his teeth. But before he stepped in, a loud rocking music hit him hard.

"What?? Music? Bakura? When did you get a boom-" he turned around and saw nothing but Bakura dancing on his bed with the…

"Millennium Ring???? That thing is ACTUALLY a boom box???" Bakura looked over.

"Not really," he retorted.

"Then how can it have rock music?" Ryou had to scream over the loud music, "I don't think this kind of music exists in ancient Egypt!"

"Yah well…I was bored once and made a deal with this greedy priest (not Kaiba). Said he wanted to try out this new spell he knew would be illegal to try out in public so I offered him the Millennium Ring I stole from the palace. Or more like…followed me from the palace. I mean I really needed some entertainment at the time and he was the only thing I found interesting."

"So what happened?" Bakura shrugged sarcastically.

"The spell was supposed to make me see my future or something…but turned out, the guy messed up and put a 21st century / future rock music curse on my ring."

"And I thought only people could get cursed." Ryou thought aloud.

"It was a pretty unnatural spell…or if it even was one….  Never mind, it's not that bad anyway. Besides, I kinda like ya know."

"Yah…sure…" Ryou raised an eyebrow and went into the washroom, closing the door behind him.

Later on that day, the gang decided to take a little stroll around the museum to look at antiques.  A particularly small tablet caught Mai's attention.

"What you lookin' at?" Tristan inquired.

"A little tablet," she replied, "with ancient hieroglyphics on it." The group hovered over her head to get a better view behind the glass.

{Hey Yami can you read that?}

"I'm already reading it," a voice came from behind him. Yugi and his friends jumped a feet in the air.

"Next time you come out Yami," Yugi panted, "TELL ME!"

"Oops," said Yami.

"So what DOES it say?" Tea questioned.

"Hmm…."

"Well?"

"Hmm…."

"Hello?"

"Hmm…."

"Earth to Yami! Do you read?"

"HMM…."

"WILL YA STOP THAT AND ANSWER MY QUESTION????" One of the employees ran over and gave Tea a warning to be quiet or she would be forced to leave the museum. She grumbled loudly but didn't say anything anymore. Instead, she glared at Yami who gave a weak smile.

"Umm…well…it says…" Tea looked like she was about to lunge at Yami, he gulped.

"Alright…it says 'The Queen Mina gave birth to-"

"Aaahhh!" Ryou suddenly fell backwards, someone had pulled on his hair.

"Told you it was bad for a boy to have long hair!" the young silver-haired girl who pulled his hair joked. Ryou gasped.

"YOU! So it was YOU who spied on me and Bakura this morning!"

"Yesiiireee bob!" she winked.

"You know her Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Allow me to introduce," he said ignoring Yugi's question, "my good-for-nothing annoying sister, Uni"

"What do you mean good-for-nothing???" Uni stomped on his foot, "want me to…" she looked up at Yugi and the others, "Oh…" she muttered timidly.

"Hi!" Serenity smiled as she offered to shake her hand. (A/N: Uni and Serenity are the same age) Gladly, Uni took her hand and their friendship began. The rest of the group greeted her too and as for Ryou…well, you don't want to know…

[[AAARRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOT THAT IMPUDENT SISTER OF YOURS AGAIN!]]

[You know, for the first time. I'm going to agree with you.

[[When you're not acting like a girl]]

[Ok…I DISAGREE with you]

"So Ryou told you about Bakura and his Millennium Ring?" Yami was continuously throwing questions at Uni when Ryou was talking to Bakura.  She finally got fed up after a while and shouted, "Stop pummeling me with so many questions! Yes! Ryou told me about Bakura and his Ring! Yes! I'm a girl! Yes! I'm really Ryou's sister! Yes! I love Egyptian mythology! Yes! I love to duel! Yes I have a millennium Ite…uh oh…"

"What did you say?" Yami inquired.

"Um…nothing?"

"You said you had a millennium item????"

"UNI! What did I say about that?????" Ryou scolded his younger sister. The gang stared back at him. Ryou knew it was too late, he sighed and started off towards the opposite direction. "Never mind…tell them whatch'ya want. It's too late already. And by the way…how DID you get here?" Uni grinned.

"I told dad you was coming to Egypt with your friends and if I could come with you. He agreed so I bought a ticket and went on the same plane you guys did!"

"Some nice hiding skills you got kiddo!" joked Tristan. Ryou grunted and walked off.

"So where have you been staying this whole time?"

"In a room near your rooms. Just down the hall actually."

"Oh…hey! You said you have a millennium item too!" 

"Um…I'm uh…hungry! Let's go get some hot dogs!"

"Don't try to change the topic," Yami had a tight grip on her shoulder, "none of us are going anywhere until you tell me what it is." Uni reached into her bag and pulled out a golden boomerang with the eye of Ra embedded upon it (A/N: Hmm…wonder if there really are boomerangs made out of gold in ancient Egypt?) that was immediately used on Yami's head.

"OW!" he cried stumbling backwards dizzily. Uni blew slightly on it.

"Critical hit," she said sarcastically.

"What is that thing???" snapped Yami.

"What? I thought you wanted to see my Millennium Item!" Uni announced proudly, "the Millennium Boomerang!"

"It matches you a lot!" said Joey.

"As a jungle girl of course!" Tristan added. She growled at him, "on second thought…"

" I-am-NOT a jungle girl!" she whispered in a dangerous tone.

"I'm bored guys, let's just go back to the hotel and have a nice swim," Tea suggested suddenly.  Everyone agreed and they all went back. (with Ryou)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know…I know…this was a boring chapter, but things should start to get more interesting next chapter! Please review!


	6. Washroom?

Sorry for the loooooong wait! Blame it on my teachers really ;) But I shall keep on writing no matter what! *stands ina heroic stance* I hope all you readers like this story so far, and I'm trying to make everyone happy here about what's gonna happen in my story…there's a big problem about the Yami+Mai couple involving the storyline…although I'm not too sure…Anyway, plz enjoy this chapter and don't stop reading!

**Ch.6 Washroom?**

"Aaahhh!!!"

"What? Where? When? Why? Wa?" Joey sat straight up looking around dumbly.  Mai was wiping sweat off her forehead beside him. She sighed heavily.

"How did you become my boyfriend?" she eyed Joey sadly who was still spinning his head around not understanding what was going on. Mai lay back down on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me lately? Weird dreams. This can't be just lack of sleep can it? I don't remember missing much sleep…first it was Yami…wait a second…how come that jerk wasn't in my dream last night?! He should have been there for our usual midnight-dream meeting! Aw well, I can get back at him some other time._

"Mai!" Joey was shaking her.

"Sorry. Lost in thought," she retorted, leaning onto Joey's stomach. A long silence claimed their next 5 minutes.  They were enjoying a nice  peaceful time when…

"Agh…" Joey groaned painfully holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?!"

"My stomach…something…" A glow slowly became visible on his stomach. He whispered two last words before he blacked out.

_"Toilet…please…"_   (A/N: Sorry Joey fans!)

~~~~~

"Doctor! Doctor! How's my Joey?!?!? How is he???"

"Mai! Calm down!" Tristan and Téa had to wrestle Mai down. The doctor hesitated a little.

"Your boyfriend is fine," Mai let out a sigh of relief, "however…" she jerked back up again, "we found some kind of strange object in his stomach that seems to be glowing. Although it is harmless, we need to take it out. So there will be an operation. And it is possible he will die."

"O-O-Operation?!?! D-Dieing??????" Mai gasped and fell slump to the floor. The doctor's eyes grew wide.

"She actually fell for it?"

"WHAT??" the group yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the doctor pointed to the calendar, "don't you kids know what day it is? It's April Fools! My favorite day of the year! Besides, who says doctors can't have fun? Even you should know we could just pump the thing out of him. Operation isn't necessary," he shrugged and walked down the hallway looking satisfied. They stared after him, all speechless.

"Some doctor."

"Yeah. Wonder what happens if he accidentally scares a patient to death?" 

30 min later…

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Is it done yet?"

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE DOCTOR YOURSELF?"

"Good idea."

"Did somebody call me?" Mai hurried up to the doctor and gripped his shirt.

"How is my Jounouchi???"

"O…ver…h..here.." a small voice moaned weakly.

"Joey!" Joey stood at the door, holding his stomach painfully.

"Are you okay????" Mai rushed to his side and supported him. The doctor walked up to Mai and handed her a trinket.

"This is the item we pumped out of your boyfriend." She took the item, thanked the doctor and motioned Yugi and the others to go to back to the hotel where Joey could get some rest.

"So like how in the world did this trinket get into Joey's stomach?" Téa held up the trinket, examining the tiny golden item. "Any ideas, Mai?"

"Nope. None. But it does look beautiful." Mai said taking back the trinket gently as she walked over to Yugi, "Don't you think so?" But before Yugi could reply, a soft glow surrounded the Millennium puzzle. Yami took over without warning and grabbed the trinket, accidentally scratching a part of Mai's nail-polish off.

"Hey!" Mai squealed, "What are you doing??" Yami examined and turned the trinket before his own eyes carefully.

"Can it be…..?"

"BE WHAT?" Mai snatched the item back and glared at Yami, "that's no way to treat a lady ya know! Didn't you learn that 5000 years ago Mr. Royal-mannered-great pharaoh?!" A figure lurked behind a dark window spying on the group twitched an eyebrow, _"Or maybe the queen never even bothered to teach him."_

"No, Mai! Wait! Listen to me!"

"Grrr…fine! This better be a good explanation!" she demanded angrily. Yami took the trinket and turned it around. The room was then filled with a sudden silence. Embedded upon the surface, was the Eye of Ra.

"The…the trinket i-is actually…."

"Yes, it is a Millennium item too." Yami then showed them his glowing puzzle, "the Millennium trinket." Just then, Joey entered the room.

"How're you feeling Joey?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he grunted looking around the room, "Hey where's Bakura?"

"Bakura…?" Téa sat up, "I could've sworn he was just sitting beside me." Suddenly, Yami jumped at Mai, saving her from what looked like a flying white furry-looking ball from above.

 "Or maybe that was Yami Bakura sitting beside you! AH! INCOMING!!!" Yami Bakura swung furiously above Mai and Yami in attempt of grabbing the Millennium trinket. 

"That's right! You can always count on me to be the one's going to disappear when the news of a new Millennium item pops up!" he yelled hanging onto a rope connected to the celing.

"You are NOT getting MY Millennium Item thief!" she screamed hugging the trinket. A blinding glow emerged from the item as an ancient spirit took over the body of the trinket's new user. Mai stood still as the light died down. Her features changed, eyes glaring at Yami Bakura while the others could only gape at their new guest, Yami Mai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So was that ok??? Please say yes so I'll write more! Please? Please? Please? *puppy-dog eyes*


	7. Shopping Fun!

**Ch.7 Shopping Fun!**

"You little brat!" Yami Mai screamed, wagging a finger at Yami Bakura who still swung on his rope making a face at her.

"You can't catch me! Na nah na-"

"NOT IF I DO THIS!" she let out a beam of magical energy at her fingertips that cut the rope in half. Yami Bakura fell to the floor with a loud crash, followed by him rubbing his butt.

"Hmph, you deserved that." Yami Bakura growled at her.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Alright fine. Be that way! I think it's time I finished you off kid!"

"Kid?" Téa whispered.

"Well she is from my time considering the fact she was the spirit that resided within the Millennium trinket." Yami stated.

"M-Mai…I was going to give you that trinket as a present b-but…" Joey started.

"SILENCE!" Joey fell silent. Yami Mai looked back at Yami Bakura. 

"Now." Yami Bakura got up.

"I accept. Let's duel." Except…Yami Mai's eyes widened.

"Duel?"

"Yeah woman, let's duel!" Yami Bakura shouted.

"But…" she shrugged shyly, "I don't _know_ how to duel!" Yami Bakura's jaws fell as well as his arms. His eyes widened and his tongue hung down from his mouth. Yami stood there with his eyes wide and sweatdrops all over his head. Téa stood frozen like a statue as Joey struggled to keep him self balanced from the shock.

Tristan who was still on the couch sat soundlessly with no emotion on his face as his empty eyes stared at Yami Mai.

"What?"

"You don't know how to duel??!!" they yelled.

"Yeah. So what? I was retired from playing games you know! I do remember it being a popular game of some kind I guess but who cares…"

"H-Hey…" Tristan started, "I thought all the spirits that were locked inside the Millennium Items knew how to duel!"

"Sorry but I'm not a duelist. You've got the wrong spirit. Speaking of spirit and Millennium Items…I was trapped in there since like…forever!" she pointed at the trinket. "Thank Ra I'm free at last. Now time for some nice shopping." She walked past the window and almost collapsed at the view.

"By Ra! What is all this????"

"Um…Yami…Mai?" she wheeled around and stared at Yami who backed off a bit.

"Yes?"

"Err…5000 years have passed since ancient Egypt."

"Oh is that it? She turned back around to face the window-

"WHAT?" her eyes widened, "5000 YEARS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANCIENT EGYPT? AM I OVER 5000 YEARS OLD? DO I _LOOK_ OLD? DOES FASHION DESIGN STILL EXIST? ARE ALL THE SHOPS STILL THERE?? IS…"

"Shut up!!!!!!!" Uni was beside the door with hands covering her ears, "someone's trying to take a nap here miss!!" Yami Mai turned towards her.

"Who are you calling miss? I'm married little girl! Actually wait…am I?" she tried to remember.

"Don't you remember your past?" Yami questioned her. She shook her head.

"Don't think so. I've been dreaming about what to buy next the five whole millennia in that little trinket on my next shopping spree over the country. By the way…are these what you call clothes right now?" she lifted Mai's vest. The gang nodded.

"Then I'm gonna have a hard time getting used to this place…" Yami Mai scanned the room, "let's see…you look familiar," she pointed to Yami, "I say…you can take me on a tour around this 'new world'"

"It's not that easy," he explained, "and I'm the spirit of a pharaoh that was released from the Millennium puzzle not too long ago. I'm like you right now is what I'm trying to say."

"Alright then. Since you people might know why I'm here, I'll stick with you guys," she suddenly made a small gasp, "oh dear! My manners have really gone terrible!"

"It does work quite well for this time," Téa piped up.

"……..Since there's nothing much to do, I'm going out to go shopping. Hey you! What's your name?" she wagged a finger at Yami.

"Yami."

"Ok, Yami. You're going to accompany and teach me about the money system that works in this time. So I can buy something without making a fool of myself. Now come on!" 

"But…I don't…" she grabbed Yami's shirt and dragged him out the door. Téa followed.

"Who was that?" Uni asked.

"Yami Mai."

"Yami who?"

"Yami Mai."

"You must be kidding," she yawned.

"It is true, that woman _is _Yami Mai. The one who possesses the Millennium trinket. Something that will soon be mine!! MWAAHAHA!"

"Do you mind keeping your little grand-wannabe powerful-in-the-future-evil speech to yourself thank you very much? It's getting old." Bakura growled. Serenity and Joey looked at each other and shrugged.

"At least he got over his shock."

~~~~~~~~

"Oh! Look at those cute little scarabs!"

"They're not scarabs. They're candy!"

"Then why do they look like scarabs? I never knew someone skilled enough to carve a scarab out of a mushy green/red candy. And how did they mix the two colors like that? How'd they make it so nice? And yum! *munch* *munch* Ra in heaven! These things taste more delicious than anything I've ever eaten! And did I mention I love sweet things?? Oh wow! And would you look at those pretty rings! Huh? How come this ring feels weird? Kind of shiny but…doesn't feel like gold. Huh? Cool! What are those torch-like things? Is it an invisible pyramid? The road to leading spirits of the great pharaohs to the Gods? Is it? Is it?" Téa and Yami had to run to keep up with the hyper Yami Mai. Also to pay for things she broke or grabbed.

"This ancient spirit has got a lot to learn about modern culture," sighed Téa, "and what makes it worse is her not knowing anything about her past. I thought she'd be another one of those "mysterious" people from your past as a pharaoh then come back to tell you past stuff in the oddest ways. But her…she's ridiculous! Hey…Yami, try talking to her."

"And how are we going to make her listen to us?"  Yami panted.

"Try…try talking to her…" 

"A…Alright. H…Hey…Yami Mai, slow down…" she stopped and whirled herself around to face Yami,

"Ugh! Can't you stop calling me that?" she put her hands on her hips. At that moment, Yami had a sudden recall of a memory from his past of a shadow in the same pose Yami Mai was in, it was familiar, but somehow he found it a little annoying…

"Alright I know!" he cried loudly. The whole street stared, "Err…I mean stop running!" Téa ran up and pushed the two away from the street to avoid the attention upon them. 

"Now _that _was familiar."

"What?" Yami Mai was staring at him. (Mai: Oh for Ra's sake call me something else! I hate this 'Yami Mai' thing! A/N: Understood.)

"Never mind…so then…do you mind calling me a better name?"

"How bout Mai?"

"Nah. Don't like it."

"Um…Anne?"

"No way, girl."

"Chris?"

"Doesn't suit me."

"Tia?"

"No thanks."

"Then what _do _you want??"

"Um…something with style…cool…easy-to-say…hmm…now what would that be?" Something jolted Yami at the back of his mind and it came out through his mouth.

"Mina," he said.

"Mina huh? I guess that's acceptable. Ok. You can call me that," she walked off. (Mai: THANK YOU!)

"How did you do that? That…name?" Téa asked.

"Dunno…weird…jolt?" he followed Mina.

"Weird what? But it wasn't stylish…was it?" 

Mina looked around the street filled with busy people. _OK. If I'm to get used to this strange place, then I've got a lot of catching up to do. For example: _she stared down at Mai's outfit. _Fashion. _She looked at a restaurant. _Food. _She spotted a tall building. _Temples? _Later on after they shopped for a few more hours, Mina was still running around, not tired at all. Yami and Téa on the other hand were almost suffocating from their own panting. Mina did stop breaking and grabbing stuff though. She was beginning to get fond of Yami when he saw her carrying her bags and chasing her around making a fool of himself. Meanwhile, Téa was doing some observation as she carried Mina's bags.

"Mina, wait up!" Yami called.

"Then you should hurry up Yami! I have a lot to catch up with pharaoh!"

"Is she bossy or what?" Téa whispered. Yami just sighed.

"Hey," Téa started again, "what do you think of Mina so far? Sarcastic? Cool?"

"Actually," Yami replied, "I find her annoying."

"Hey maybe she's your wife in the past."

"Then no wonder I chose to sacrifice my own soul for sealing away the shadow games. Couldn't stand living the rest of my life with her…"

"That's not very nice. But at least it's the truth about what you think?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yami! Look at yourself! Go wash up right now!_

_Alright, Alright!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arghh…how much longer is this going to take?" whined Téa.

"I always thought you loved shopping?" 

"I do, but not like this!" she retorted.

"Wait…I have a plan," he started chanting quietly.

"Oh…" Téa understood immediately. 

"Come on you two! Pick up the pace!" cried Mina who was a block ahead of Yami and Téa. They were both collapsed on the floor exhausted from all the running. Mina softened up a bit. "Ok, I'll let you two rest," but then she noticed something, Yami was starting to fade! She almost screamed as she rushed to Yami's side. "Oh no…are you okay??? Answer me!!" she cried desperately in Yami's face. Yami held up his head tiredly, "I've been using too much energy today…and I've been separated from Yugi for too long…get me back to the hotel and find Yugi…please…" his eyes rolled into his head.

"What are we waiting for Téa??" Mina screamed yanking on Téa's arm, "let's get going!!" 

"Gee…when did you start caring about Yami that much?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yami are you alright?? Answer me!_

_Yes…I am… I'll be fine…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Coming through!"

"Out of the way please!"

"Emergency!"

"Whoa, what's the big rush guys? Huh? What happened to Yami???"

"Tristan! Where's Yugi??" Téa asked.

"Inside! Come on!" he opened the door and let them in. Yugi was sitting on the sofa, watching TV peacefully until they busted into the room and almost knocked him to the floor. Yugi shook his head and asked what was wrong with them angrily.

"I was watching a very important TV show!"

"Yami's lost too much energy! He needs to get into the Millennium puzzle and fast!"

~~~~~ 3 min later ~~~~~~

"How's Yami?"

"He's resting now. No worries guys. He'll be fine," Yugi assured the group. He sat down beside Téa, "looks like the plan worked, Yami told me all about it," he winked. Téa nodded gratefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So…think Mina's really Yami's past wife? Read on and find out! Please review!!__


	8. Yami Bakura's got a sis too!

Ch.8 Yami Bakura's got a sis too?! 

"Are you sure he's alright?" Mina asked Yugi for the fifteenth time that evening. Yugi nodded, not even bothering to answer anymore.

"Positively sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, I'm tired. Please leave me alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uni sat in her room quietly, admiring her boomerang as always.

||Wondering about my personality again, yes?||

|…I'm just worried. What if I'm not supposed to be your vessel?|

||The boomerang came with my soul to you for the last time Uni, you know you are destined to be my aibou||

|But there are times when I feel like your soul just completely rejects me…|

||My child, do not worry. Everything will be alright. I won't reject you ever, aibou||

"Hey squirt," (A/N: Ryou acts more on the mocking side with his sis in diz story ^-^)

"Hey bonehead," Uni replied without looking.

"You know Uni, I've been thinking,"

"About how to play a joke on me again?"

"No. I was thinking about how, separated we are, so cold to each other…can't we call a truce?"

"No _dear _brother. We are at war."

"But why can't we be the lovey tubby siblings instead!"

"Because I'd like to gauge your eyeballs out and bake them to make stuffed eyeballs for an appetizer." (A/N: A lot like me and my brother ^-^)

"Aw…do you always have to be so mean."

"Because I like to be mean."

"Why?"

"You're the one who influenced me with violence. Ask yourself why," she continued, closing her eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault! Bakura just takes over time to time _without _my permission!"

"He's your yami. Deal with it."

"You think it's that easy? I'd like to see you try."

"I'll be glad to. If I ever can," she shot him a glare. (A/N *hint hint*: Oh, how wrong can you be Uni…=))

And that was the end of their conversation.

[*sigh*]

[[There's always next time]]

[Or maybe I should throw the ring away forever]

[[That won't help; she's already been influenced by my mature thief personality]]

[Yeah…mature *slams soul room door*] 

[[Chill…]]

~~~~in the living room~~~~~~~~~~

Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Serenity sat watching TV. Meanwhile Mai was making something in the kitchen. Yugi was organizing his duel monsters deck until Téa suddenly popped up a suggestion.

"Hey, let's visit the museum again!"

"What for?" Joey asked without looking up.

"_Because_," she started, "our socials teacher said we'd do a project on ancient Egypt when we went back to school so I decided to gather some information since I'm in Egypt. And the place with most info on ancient Egypt that I can understand without a tour guide would be the museum!"

"I wouldn't think about school when I'm on vacation," retorted a tired Joey, "go if you like…I'm staying right here. I'm tired…" 

"I consider my marks to be part of my future," she declared proudly, "unlike some people…"

"Suit yourself." Téa looked around the room.

"Anyone with me?" Yugi got up.

"I am," he volunteered.

"Thanks," she smiled, "oh, remember that tablet Yami was reading?"

"Sure, he'll gladly finish it," he replied happily. Hearing this, Joey got up almost immediately.

"On second thought, I'll come too!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"I'd like to come too."

"Count me in!" Mai raised a hand.

"Hey I'm coming too!" Uni appeared in her doorway.

"Well guess everyone's in then!" Téa grinned, "Let's get going!"

~At the Museum~

"Now where was that tablet again?"

"I dunno, was it over there?"

"No, it's this way!"

"You're all going the wrong direction, it's that way," pointed Mai. They followed, but before they reached what they were searching for, another tablet caught Ryou's eye. He walked up close to it and began observing, and so the party followed him instead.

"Oooh," said Joey and Tristan.

"Will you two stop that," Téa snapped, "this is clearly another work of art worth for me to study and put in my beautiful soon-to-be assigned project!"

"So Ryou, whatch'ya think?" asked Yugi.

"_I think_," said Yami Bakura, "that something's wrong with the picture on this tablet."

"Couldn't you just materialize?" Yami had appeared beside Yugi, "it does make things easier for you and Ryou."

"I like taking over the real body." Yami examined the tablet too.

"I think I know what's wrong. You're in it."

"I _should _be in it. Incase you haven't noticed, _pharaoh, _this tablet isn't from one of your beloved tombs."

"Eh?"

"It's from the tomb of my family."

"YOU have a family too?"

"I was born in a family of legendary tomb robbers, our family was famous among all tomb robbers across the country." (A/N: Er, made this one up.) explained Bakura, "I believe you knew that, since I did bother you a lot with my tomb robbing."

"Oh, yes of course, how can I forget you used to be that red hot famous tomb robber," Yami's eye twitched slightly. "It's no wonder why you were so damn rich with all that stuff your family stole throughout all those generations to add to all the treasure you alone stole already."

"You forget pharaoh, I don't work alone. Not with my minions, but with my quite talented sister."

"Oh yah…you had an older sister…"

"Who helped train me into an expert tomb robber. I think you got sealed up a little too long pharaoh. Seems like you're still suffering in long-term memory," Bakura suggested. Yami glared. 

"So then," Téa chimed in, "what happened to your sister?"

"Her soul was sealed by the pharaoh as well, in the Millennium Boomerang," he indicated.

"Isn't that Uni's item?"

"Exactly," Bakura nodded towards Ryou's sister.

"Is this true Uni?" Joey inquired, and Uni nodded.

"Then how come your yami never made an appearance?"

"Er...She doesn't like talking much."

"A small 'hello' isn't gonna kill," stated Tristan.

"You're right," said a voice behind them, "it won't." Standing there behind them observing the tablet was an older version of Uni, she had shorter hair and cold brown eyes. 

"Hello," she greeted.

"HI," the gang greeted back awkwardly.

"Oh, Airen! Do tell me next time you come out!" Airen blinked. 

"I did," she explained, "but you were talking to your friends."

"Oh, pooey!" Uni crossed her arms. Bakura walked up to Airen.

"I see you've seen something wrong with that tablet either, sister."

"Yes of course, that picture of you looks a lot more like me than you," she stated. Bakura lowered his head in thought.

"What could that mean?" the two huddled up in front of the stone to discuss, leaving out the others. Joey and Yugi gaped at the pair of siblings.

"_Never_ have I seen Bakura so cooperative…and…_nice?_" 

"You can't judge a book by it's cover Yugi," Yami explained, patting him gently, "after all, how else were they able to rob so many tombs together?"

"That is true…but he's usually so evil."

"It's their way of life."

"Guess you're right." At that moment, Airen's head popped up into the air.

"I've got it! I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Everyone looked at her for an explanation. She calmed down right away.

"I know why the picture looks so much like me."

"Why?"

"Because it _was _me." Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Sis?" he asked carefully, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bakura, I just remembered that the millennium ring had actually belonged to me. And the millennium boomerang belonged to _you!_"

"That means we got sealed into the wrong items then?"

"I suppose…in a way yes?" they stared at Yami who just remembered too what had happened during the sealing of the two souls.

"Well you two were jumping around the place and trying to kill me! Why would I care anymore where the both of you end up after the sealing of your souls when I'm about to be your victim!" Yami defended.

"Then if Bakura should be the one sealed in the Millennium Boomerang and Airen is supposed to be in the Millennium Ring," Téa figured, "and the boomerang belongs to Uni while the ring belongs to Ryou…"

Bakura was about to cry in agony and shame.

Airen was speechless.

Ryou covered his eyes, "My sister is going to be a monster of violence!"

Yami looked like he was about to laugh to his death, shrugging with a 'hey it's not my fault!' expression.

And as for the rest of the group, well, they were almost doing the same thing as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahaha!!! I am so cruel to Yami Bakura…=)

Yami Bakura *crying in agony*: Ra I pray for you to take me away from this evil, insensitive writer!


	9. Switching Soul Rooms! The fun Begins!

*hugs reviewers* thank you!! ^-^ 

[[…]] Bakura

[…] Ryou

||…|| Airen

|…| Uni

… Mai to Mina

… Mina to Mai

Ch.9 Switching Soul Rooms?! The fun Begins! (Bakura: NOOOOO!!!!!) 

"No way," Bakura was backing up from Airen with disbelief, almost in tears, "NO WAY!!!" Airen slapped herself on the forehead.

"If you think I'm very happy about being reincarnated into a boy, then you are HELL wrong!" 

"B-But h-hey," Joey said, half giggling, "that explains why Ryou's so girlish!"

"Hey!" Ryou protested.

"It's ahem, well not impossible for you um, well…to be reincarnated into the opposite gender!" explained Yami who was desperately trying to restrain from laughing his own head off, "besides," he continued, "it's rather fu-I mean interesting."

"I've been reincarnated into a girl!!! I'VE BEEN REINCARNATED INTO A GIRL!!!!! My reputation…it…it's done for!" Bakura sobbed on the floor. Airen patted him gently. (Mai: O_O I have never seen Bakura cry! Oh but it's such a cute sight! A/N: *bows evilly*)

"I know how you feel Bakura…" she said more to herself than her brother. 

On the other hand, Uni cocked an eyebrow and muttered 'cool'.

Ryou was staring at his sister with disbelief, "Uni! He's going influence you with violence, insanity and evil!!!"

"Oh come on bro," she replied, "he already has anyway. Besides…if you've noticed, I am more like a boy and you're more like a girl." Ryou's eyes widened, "not trying to be offensive, but really."

"Don't tell me you're actually HAPPY about being the reincarnation of an evil tomb robber-_guy_!" __

"And _you_ like being the reincarnation of a _female_ tomb robber?" Ryou didn't answer.

"Does that mean Bakura and Airen have to switch soul rooms?" said Yugi.

"No way!" both protested.

"But things might not work out if you two don't switch back to the items your souls belong to," suggested Yugi, "at least give it a try."

"Yeah!" sang Joey and Tristan. The siblings glared at them but nodded reluctantly. 

And so they did.

Bakura's Soul Room~

Airen stepped into her brother's soul room and gasped. 

"Huh?" Ryou blinked, puzzled.

"This is…wow!"

"Wow…yes?"

"My, my," Airen continued, "my dear little Bakura has certainly come a long way to becoming a true man!" she held her hands together dreamily.

"Being a true man…?"

||No dolls or toys in his soul room! Not even a mirror!||

Ryou stared at her, "Dolls? Huh? How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to me through my mental link with Bakura!"

"Well I am your Yami now so…"

[[What the hell, sis??]]

|Hey what's going on Airen? How come I can hear Bakura mentally!? |

[[I AM your yami now!]]

[Uh…huh? Uni?]

|Bro?!|

[[What is this?! A four way phone line?! ]]

||OK Attention! State your names! Every one of you!||

[[Bakura, DUH sis!!]]

|Uni over here!|

[I'm Ryou]

||And I'm Airen||

|Ahem, so anyone know why we can all hear each other through our mental links?|

[I must say, this is very interesting]

[[Interesting, my ass!]]

||Bakura! When did you start talking like that!||

|Does this mean we'll be able to all hear each other's thoughts and feelings from now on?!?!?!|

||I think you're right Uni…and occasionally each other's…memories too…||

[[Say WHAAAAAT???]]

|D-Does that mean they'll…they'll…|

Uni gulped in Airen's old soul room and blushed.

[Oooh! Know your secret crush Uni?]

|HEY!!|

||Now, now calm down you all. There must be a reason why we can somehow connect together all four at once.||

|I'm gonna kill you before you say anything Ryou!!!|

[Tooooo bad Uni!]

[[All right, whose idea was it to switch soul rooms again???]]

[I think it was Yugi]

[[ok then I'll kill him right now]]

||WAIT!!!!! STOP IT!!! ALL OF YOU!!!|| all stops

||Thank you, now back on topic. First of all the normal function of the mental link is for us to talk to our Yami's, and our Yami's _only, _or vice versa. Do you all agree?||

[Yes. And the problem is we can all somehow talk to each other when you and Bakura switched soul rooms?]

||Exactly. When I switched soul rooms with my brother, I was expecting it would be only you, Ryou who can be the only one to hear my thoughts from then on, since you're my hikari now||

|But for some reason I can still hear your voice through our mental link, right Airen?|

||Mm-hmm||

[Then I wonder…ah!]

[[What's wrong?]]

[I-It's Shadi!] all turns back to reality

"The four of you have been gone for some time now," Shadi explained as he took away the Millennium Ankh from Ryou's forehead.

"How long?" asked Ryou as Airen materialized beside him, as did Bakura. Shadi nodded towards their beds.

"Long enough for people to think you two needed to go to the hospital." Both siblings looked down and found themselves each lying on a hospital bed.

"Aiya…" Joey chimed in by Ryou's bed, "you two have been out for at least an hour or two."

"People were staring!" Téa interrupted, "and we couldn't wake you guys up!"

"Mental talks do take up a lot of time," Yami stated, "believe me, Yugi and I are experts."

"So what were the four of you doing?" inquired Yugi.

"Trying to figure out why the four of us can all hear each other's thoughts," Bakura retorted unhappily.

"The four of you can what?!"

Uni was blushing with anger while Ryou grinned evilly at her. Airen stood beside Ryou and seemed to smiling about something. Bakura was twitching his eyes at Airen in an uncomfortable way…

"Guess the four of your secrets are quite open to each other now," Serenity shrugged, "but that's good isn't it?" she looked at Joey, "right Joey?"

"Yeah," he answered slyly, "you four can help each other out," he winked.

"Tell us, Shadi," Bakura demanded, "why is this happening??"

"You and Ryou have established a connection while you resided within the millennium ring, and your sister did the same with Uni," Shadi began, "that connection will stay with you two until the death of the item's possessor. But then, you suddenly switched soul rooms with your sister, beginning another connection with her hikari."

"So the connection comes to stay," said Mai. Shadi nodded.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you four break that connection," apologized Shadi, "but you can mentally block your thoughts from each other. However, if you should ever let your mental barriers down, the thoughts will leak through."

Something you've done quite a lot lately Mai

Oh, hush Mina

With that said, Shadi disappeared from the hospital room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~1am, at the hotel that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura rubbed his eyes sleepily as he materialized beside Ryou. He had heard a noise in the dark and came out to make sure everything was all right. But when he went up to the balcony, he saw Airen sitting on the railing.

"Still up so late Bakura?"

"Yeah," he answered, "how bout you?" Airen chuckled.

"Couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"You know what I was thinking earlier when I saw you soul room?"

"No…why?"

"I remembered…when you were still young," she smiled warmly, "we used to watch the stars together at night, remember? When we weren't busy robbing the pharaoh's tombs." Bakura sweat dropped.

"Can we forget about that, _please_??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*rubs hands evilly* now how shall I do away with Bakura's cute little past? *grins*

Yami Bakura: Nooo!!! Please!! I beg of you! I'll even do your laundry! PLEEEASE!!

Airen: *giggle* Bakura had such an amazing past!

Please R&R~!!!


End file.
